vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NeekPatterson
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vault Armory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yefpatterson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Valoopy (Talk) 04:28, August 5, 2011 Use this as your avatar Do it for teh lolz. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 05:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Notice anything new about you profile? Tell me when you find it! -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Even Knux is happy. Have fun with it. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Avatar happeh - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 06:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Impressive M32 grenade launcher.This kid has caught my eye.... -- ☢Valoopy☣ 05:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Very, he sure is proving himself. Pat:3 05:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) We have a problem Were you aware? There is an MLP wiki. BRF. I know you wanna join. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 03:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Im not a bronie, so no [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 03:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) As in you want to join BRF, which is Brony RESISTANCE Front. C'mon, you know that I madr hate guns. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Because then you'd be neutral. Like Switzerland. And that's no fun. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, we can just tie cod4 up and release him under watch later. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you're no fun. Anyways, I was thinking we ought to make Armory's first Top Ten list. Just throw me some good weapons from here if you agree. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well with potential sister ship soon we will likely have an increased amount of traffic here. Throwing a list out there gives people something to do, and this way they can see the Armory will be a fun place long term. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll start it, link you when ive put in two or three. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) To link to any list, it's Top 10 List:Example. And you can link the items in the list to pages like you normally would. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know either Greetings, from the Neko Thought I'd say hi, and leave you this your own COOKIE! :3 Sorry I ate it :( Gothic Neko 12:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Cupcake Cannon yeah... - Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 06:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Weapon recolors. A few of your weapons are recolors, so according to Rule #1, they should be deleted. I'll let you take care of this, however. I wouldn't want to intrude and delete images wildly. :) Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 14:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletions? I noticed a drop in the page count, I assume you had a hand in that relating to the new rules. Am I correct in this assumption? -- ☢Valoopy☣ 19:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Good. I was getting tired of accepting guns made in half a second with paint. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 08:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) gun deletion how was my last image breaking the rules? do i have to recolor it, and add stuff?XXHISselfXx 00:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i did not upload it as a new gun this time. i uploaded it as non existence mods for a weapon already in the game. i said it was MODS for this machine. i said nothing about it being a new weapon. can i not upload mods either?XXHISselfXx 20:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) News Forum:Contest. Yep. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 22:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC)